What Lurks in the Shadows
by Niilan
Summary: The fear of the dark swells within. IT has grown stronger in ITs absense. IT laid claim to him long ago, and now has returned to take what belongs to IT. Angsty Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

--

His shoes slapped the sidewalk as he raced down the road, his breathes ragged and lungs yearning for relief. The distant roll of thunder rumbled across the dark night sky. He pressed harder, mind crying out for the shelter of his home. However, it wasn't the storm that he feared. The faster he sprinted, the farther his aching legs carried him from _it_.

_It_ had been chasing him, playing this sadistic game, for several weeks. He had never seen _it_, but knew _it_ was there, nonetheless. Somehow, he could sense _it_s presence… _it_s thrill of the hunt. His only sanctuary was the light. _It_ wouldn't approach the light.

So, he ran, feeling _it_ steadily gaining. He mentally kicked himself. He was such a fool for staying at his friend's house so late. He knew the cost. As he raced through the deserted streets, he could feel _it_s exhilaration in finally catching _it_s prey.

Then he saw something. Faint… and distant… but there all the same.

Light.

New hope rising in his chest, he raced on towards his salvation. He could feel _it_s frustration in being thwarted, once again. He dove into his circle of protection. Laughing lightly in utter relief, he leaned against the light pole and slid to the ground. His legs could no longer support him. He sat there, legs pulled to his chest, feeling _it_ begin to retreat.

Then, the light flickered.

Fear mounted inside of him, again. No, no, please no. His heart sank as he sensed _it_ whisper to the fading light, coaxing it to take a rest and go out. Thunder rumbled, again, and the dark clouds above reliquished their liquid store. He buried his head in his knees. He couldn't run any longer… he just couldn't.

Before _it_ extinguished his protection, though, three large figures stumbled down the sidewalk towards his sanctuary. By the light's dim glow, he could see the burly men staggered and swayed. The stench of alcohol rolled off their grimy bodies. He shivered, curling tighter into his ball. He was scared… but nothing would make him leave his circle of protection. Worse things lurked into the shadows.

The footsteps halted at the edge of his circle, and he tensed. One of them laughed.

"Lookie, here. A little white mouse alone in the dark."

"Heh, he looks scared. Is the little mouse afraid of the dark?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. They had no idea how much the darkness terrified him. The darkness was _it_s home.

They moved, slowly surrounding him, trapping him in his circle of light. Then, they entered, tainting his sanctuary with their filth.

"Ya know…" One knelt in front of him. "Little white mousies shouldn't wander around in the dark. Evil things hide in the dark, waiting for their prey."

If only they knew… they wouldn't mock so carelessly.

"He's not listenin' to ya, man." One chuckled.

"Hmm… maybe he needs a little persuasion." Another goaded, voice slurred from too much drink.

"Come on, mousie, wanna play?" The first poked him.

When he shied further into his ball, the others laughed. He trembled, feeling _it_s anger emanating from the shadows. The man shoved him, again. The taunts rolled lazily off their loosened tongues, but he wouldn't listen. They scared him… but they couldn't make him leave his protective circle. It was the only thing separating him from _it_.

Finally, the men grew irritated at his unresponsiveness.

"Alright, I think this kid needs to learn not to ignore his superiors."

Someone grabbed his arm and yanked up. Panic gripping his mind, he jerked away, falling back onto the cement at the edge of his circle. He looked up, eyes widened in fear. He stiffened when saw the men each held a weapon in their soiled hands, vicious sneers on their faces. Three small knives glinted in the glow of the streetlight.

The armed men advanced one step before he fled. He abandoned his sanctuary, rushing away down the darkened street. He heard the men give chase and raced on. He felt _it_s excitement flare, again. Holding back a whimper, he sprinted around the corner and down another empty street. He didn't know where he was going… just away from _it_.

When he no longer heard his attackers' pursuing footfalls, he allowed himself to relax slightly. _It_ seemed distracted, a gift he had yet to receive and would not waste. He raced through the deserted streets in the direction of his home, not once allowing his weariness leak into his adrenaline.

Suddenly, he felt _it_, again. _It_s presence was overwhelming, seeming to come from everywhere at once. He panicked and turned into a dark alley. He backed deeper in slowly, eyes fearfully darting around the entrance.

Something rattled in the shadows behind him, and he whipped around. A trashcan rolled across the narrow backstreet, providing a clear view of what lay in the shadows. He gasped, hands flying to his mouth. Three bodies were sprawled face up on the alley floor, mutilated and bloodied almost beyond recognition. Blood mixed with rainwater, forming tiny crimson streams that flowed towards his feet. The reek of old alcohol smashed into him, and he knew the bodies his attackers were strewn across the street. Bile rose in his throat.

Lightening streaked the sky, momentarily lighting the dark corners of the alley.

Then he saw _it_.

Taking a horrified step back, he took in the crimson eyes, burning with a malevolent fire. He watched the thin mouth part in a wide grin. And he saw the wild, white mane flowing from _it_s head.

Then, he bolted.

Utter terror claimed his body as he sprinted away. _It_ had never been so close before.

He streaked down another street, knowing his house grew increasingly nearer. Hope, again, flowered in his chest.

Only a block away, he felt _it_ gaining, again, but he was close enough. He would make it.

A minute later, he barreled through the front door, his hand instinctively flicking the hallway light switch before he slammed the door closed and securely turned the lock. He leaned against the wall, his chest heaving, breathes unsteady as he vainly attempted to calm his racing heart. He felt _it_ snarl as _it_ retreated into the night. As always, though, before _it_ disappeared, he felt _it_ smirk, promising to play another night. Then, _it_ vanished.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he advanced into the house, flipping switches as he stumbled down the hall. Exhaustion finally flooded his body as he fell into his room. He barely changed into his pajamas before collapsing onto the bed. He climbed under the covers, snuggling into the warmth of his bedding.

Turning towards the window, he gave to stormy night one last glance, then closed the drapes. He sighed, sinking into the pillows, lights still on.

* * *

_It_ stood on the sidewalk opposite the sleeping boy's house, concealed in the shadows cast by the half moon. Anger boiled within _it_ when _it_ thought of those men playing with _it_s toy. That child belonged to _it_, not those drunken fools. _It_ grinned. They had met a proper end for their idiocy.

_It_ sighed. That naïve child played his part well. His torment brought _it_ endless entertainment. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. _It_ made sure. As much as _it_ enjoyed their nightly game, it had to end. _It_ had other, more important things planned for the boy.

Lips twisting sadistically, _it_ resolved to wait for the child at the park the next day. Tomorrow, after the sun had set, _it_ would claim _it_s prey.

* * *

Idiot. He was an absolute imbecile. How could he have not had noticed? He had neglected to restock his cupboards, as school now ended near dark and he dared not linger outside past dusk. He remembered an incident not more than a week passed when he had stayed late to assist a student. By the time he had finished, the sky was already black. He had refused to leave the building, even when the teacher threatened to call the police to report him for trespassing.

He sighed, quickly exiting the grocery store with his bags in both his arms. As he shuffled out of the parking lot, he eyed the graying sky anxiously. He had to hurry. He broke into a fast walk, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, but not willing to continue leisurely at such a late hour.

He turned, then halted, mouth agape. Construction trucks, fallen light poles, and roadblocks littered the street, barring his way. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Without giving the detour sign another glance, he whipped around, sprinting down another road. Now he would have to take the long way past the park. The clouds lining the darkening sky encouraged the shadows to grasp dominion of the earth as dusk faded slowly into night.

He raced down the road. He simply didn't have enough time. A head of lettuce dropped out of his bag, but he didn't falter or look back. The seconds were slipping away. He raced past the park, the setting sun casting long shadows across the numerous trees. Suddenly, he felt _it_s presence... unnervingly close behind him. Terror gripping his mind, he put on a new burst of speed. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind... he knew he wouldn't outrun _it_ this time. He dashed around the corner onto his street. He could see his dwelling three houses down. He didn't have time.

Five feet from his front door, darkness conquered the skies. He flew up the steps, dropping his groceries. He ignored the eggs that broke free of the carton and cracked on the porch, or the cracker boxes that opened and released their contents down the steps. He yanked the key from his pocket, rammed it into the key hole, turned... then froze.

A cold hand slithered over his mouth, then another over his wide eyes. He stiffened, his arms falling rigidly at his sides.

He had finally been caught.

He heard the door open and was walked inside. He did not resist. The door shut behind him, and the distinct click of the lock reached his ears. His sucked in fearful breathes beneath the cold flesh.

He was trapped.

The cold hands disappeared, but his eyes met with the pitch black of his secured house. Not a streak of moonlight seeped through the covered windows. Fear paralyzed him where _it_ had left him. His breathes grew labored, panic gripping his senses, yet again.

Then _it_ spoke.

'Seems I have finally snared my prey.'

He jerked, surprised and frightened by how close the voice was to his face. He stumbled back, pressing himself into the wall. Tears broke free, streaming down his cheeks, as he realized he had lost.

A chuckle rippled from the darkness. 'You look wonderful when you cry.'

He trembled, then flinched when cold fingers caressed his cheeks, catching the salty tears. He gave a small whimper, his entire body shaking, supported only by the wall.

'I have enjoyed our game, but have finally caught you.'

Terror choking his voice, he whispered, "What are you?"

_It_ laughed. 'I am the darkness, dear boy, and I have dearly missed my light.'

He shook his head, sliding down the wall to the floor.

It laughed again, mocking his fear. 'You have been an entertaining opponent, but the victor has been decided.'

Suddenly, he felt something slither up his arms and legs, engulfing them in thick wisps of darkness. They held him firmly in place.

As the dark tendrils snaked around his torso, he cried out. However, his scream was muffled when _it_s cold hand clamped back over his mouth. He could feel _it_s warm breath on his face as he stared into _it_s crimson eyes, inches from his own. He could practically feel _it_s smirk. The darkness crept up his back, and he felt _it_ lean in. As the shadows wove around his neck, the cold fingers of _it_s other hand traveled up his face, then slowly covered his eyes. _It_s breath brushed his ear.

'I win.'

--

Author's Notes: Angsty ending, ne? ^^ This was different and quite enjoyable to write.

-sigh- Alas, I had another burst of inspiration before updating Rescue Me. You all deserve rewards for being so patient. I'm just having a hard time writing this next chapter. I don't know when, but I DO promise to have it out this month. Okay!

As always, I love all comments and critique.


End file.
